In the last several decades, the use of electronic devices has become common. In particular, advances in electronic technology have reduced the cost of increasingly complex and useful electronic devices. Cost reduction and consumer demand have proliferated the use of electronic devices such that they are practically ubiquitous in modern society. As the use of electronic devices has expanded, so has the demand for new and improved features of electronic devices. More specifically, electronic devices that perform new functions and/or that perform functions faster, more efficiently or with higher quality are often sought after.
Some electronic devices (e.g., cellular phones, smartphones, audio recorders, camcorders, computers, etc.) capture and/or utilize audio signals. For example, a smartphone may capture a speech signal. The audio signals may be stored and/or transmitted.
In some cases, the audio signals may include a desired audio signal (e.g., a speech signal) and noise. High levels of noise in an audio signal can degrade the audio signal. This may render the desired audio signal unintelligible or difficult to interpret. As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods that improve audio signal processing may be beneficial.